


It Came for Popsicles

by GuileandGall



Series: Technicolor Geek Chic [6]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Chocolate, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Tala has a bit of a sweet tooth and goes in search of one of her favorite things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt for Tala Darzi.

**It Came for Popsicles**

The hinges of the bedroom door screeched like a banshee’s wail announcing the arrival of a small dark creature with a large hood pulled forward to all but consume its face. Only vibrantly colored feet broke up the field of black as it padded through the common areas to the kitchen. Opening the freezer door, the entity stood there, stock still, as if siphoning off the cold air. In reality, keen eyes skimmed the labels of packages offering up frozen treats.

“Ah, ha!” The triumphant utterance contained all the excitement of a yell at the volume of a mumble.

Small hands appeared from the shapeless, cloak-like hoodie and dove into the billowing mist that poured from the freezer. Kicking the door closed behind it, the creature hunched its shoulders forward, its entire body seeming to bend and surround the hands clutching a shiny prize. The white plastic gave some trouble, but eventually relinquished the full-sized Fudgesicle. The wrapper landed in the rubbish receptacle before the frozen treat too disappeared beneath the vast shadow of the low swept hood. A pleased hum escaped the darkness.

To the tune of quiet noises of pleasure and the occasional lick the dark specter returned from whence if came, another nerve-grating shriek signaling its retreat.


End file.
